


Do You Think Soulmates Are Real?

by emdskan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, im a sucker for soulmates aus, im also a sucker for chuulip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emdskan/pseuds/emdskan
Summary: “Humans used to be round, with 2 heads and 4 arms and legs, and then they were cut in half by Zeus.”“Is that what they teach you in college?”





	Do You Think Soulmates Are Real?

**Author's Note:**

> chuulip is so cute!! i didn't wanna proofread this at all bc it's 4 am !!

“Hey, do you think soulmates are real?”

The question catches Jungeun off guard and she looks up from her textbook, Jiwoo is lying across her bed, feet up against a wall.

“Uhm, well, that concept was actually first introduced in Ancient Greece by Plato.” She starts spewing information in hopes Jiwoo won’t notice the huge blush forming on her cheeks, where did that question even come from?

“Really?”

“Yeah, the original ‘myth’ said humans used to be round, with 2 heads and 4 arms and legs, like 2 people stuck together, until one day Zeus decided to cut them in half, destining the 2 halves to forever look for each other.”

“Is that what they teach you in college?” She asks, reaching her arms to the floor for another lollipop.

Jungeun calms down, Jiwoo is distracted as usual of course, she wouldn’t notice anything unless it was 5cm from her face and screaming. Jungeun chuckles, “that too, and some other stuff.”

“Maybe I should’ve gone too.”

“You still can, you were one of the best students in our school,” Jungeun replies, turning back to her homework.

Jiwoo hums, “it’s a lot of work just for some cool facts.”

They fall back to silence, Jungeun quietly working on her sociology paper and Jiwoo playing with the sticks of her previous lollipops. Jungeun thinks that’s the end of it, whatever curiosity gone like any other fleeting thought the other girl normally had.

Jiwoo pipes up again though, for the detriment of Jungeun’s poor heart. “Did he say anything else about it? Like, were the double-people always boy and girl or were there other variations?”

In spite of herself Jungeun’s heart picks up, she doesn’t understand why Jiwoo is so focused on this, in 20 years of knowing each other the girl had never shown interest in anything remotely romantic. She fidgets with her pen, trying to remember what she had read in class 3 weeks ago. “Well, actually Plato was pretty gender forward for his time, saying that the pairs could be any combination, boy-boy, boy-girl,” her voice trails off, “girl-girl.”

Jiwoo gets up, throwing her chewed lollipop sticks in the bin next to Jungeun’s desk. She walks over to the blonde girl, closing her laptop and her textbook before Jungeun can even do anything.

“Hey! Hey, what are you doing?”

“Let’s go out for ice cream,” Jiwoo says, pulling on Jungeun’s arm.

“I really need to finish this though…” Jungeun tries to argue, even though she knows full well she can’t say no to Jiwoo when the girl wants something.

“You said that’s not due in 6 weeks, we haven’t seen each other in months,” Jiwoo pouts and Jungeun is a goner.

“Okay, okay,” she says, letting Jiwoo pull her up.

The walk to the ice cream shop is comfortable with Jiwoo telling her about the work she’s been doing in the farm and the things her grandfather is teaching her. Jungeun loves the way her eyes light up when she talks about the plants she helps grow or the proud smirk on her lips when Jiwoo brags about the bookshelf she build all on her own for her grandmother.

She loves everything about her actually, and when Jiwoo tells her find a place to sit down while she runs off to get their ice cream Jungeun really wonders how in the world it took her going to college and staying away from Jiwoo for an entire 6 months for her to realize it.

It doesn’t take long for Jiwoo to come back, skipping with their two ice cream cups in hand. Of course, she trips and almost drops them in the ground on her way. Jungeun shoots up from her seat but Jiwoo is already back up, tongue peeking out from her lips as she mumbles an apology, giving Jungeun her cup.

“I like your new hair, by the way,” Jiwoo says, leaning over to scoop a bit of Jungeun’s pistachio ice cream.

Jungeun looks away, embarrassed. “Thanks.”

“You look cooler now,” Jiwoo’s mouth is half full and a little bit of ice cream dribbles down the corner of it, Jungeun automatically dabs it with her napkin, “you looked softer with the brown hair but this is nice too, I like it.”

They spend the rest of the time laughing at Jiwoo’s silly jokes and pointing at cute dogs passing by in the park and when they’re done Jiwoo offers to throw their cups away. She comes back with a water bottle for Jungeun.

For her it’s easy to get lost in Jiwoo, her nice perfume, the way she’s annoyingly cute, especially when Jungeun has been away from the girl’s calming presence for so long, but the question from earlier still lingers on her mind. Why did she suddenly ask about soulmates? Had she met someone? Jiwoo would tell her, right? Sure, they didn’t spend all their time together anymore but they were still best friends.

Luckily for her the universe must have picked up on her internal panicking because Jiwoo starts speaking, her sneakers scuffing against the dirt, “you didn’t answer me earlier.”

Jungeun swallows. “Answer what?”

“If you think soulmates are real.”

Jungeun has no idea what to say. Yeah, she was planning on maybe confessing but she also thought she’d have more than 2 days being back home to figure out how to do it, hell, if she even _was_ going to do it.

Oblivious to her crisis, Jiwoo stretches her feet, continuing and giving Jungeun her fifth heart attack of the day, “I think you’re my soulmate.”

Jiwoo’s not looking at her, which is understandable because Jungeun can’t stop gaping at her, her head and heart running a thousand miles per hour. What is even _happening_ right now?

“Is it weird?” Jiwoo’s voice is small and Jungeun beats herself up for getting lost in herself and making Jiwoo feel self conscious.

She takes a deep breath, mustering courage from whatever part of her brain that hasn’t short-circuited yet, “No! No, it’s not weird at all.”

Jiwoo looks up at her with shiny eyes and dear _god,_ Jungeun has never wanted to kiss her more than now. “I just missed you so much when you were gone.” Correction, Jungeun has never wanted to kiss more than _now_. “Everyone kept telling me it was normal, of course I would miss you, you’re my best friend but I don’t know, it just feels different. Yoojung left too and she’s my friend but I don’t miss her the same way I miss you when you’re not here and-”

“Shh, It’s okay, I know what you mean,” Jungeun tells her, recognizing the signs of a Jiwoo rant, “I missed you too.”

“The same way?”

“The same way,” Jungeun confirms, “and you’re right, it’s not the same as everyone else.”

Jiwoo calms down, she lets her head fall on Jungeun’s shoulders and the blonde girl hopes Jiwoo can’t feel her heart thumping when she gently drops her own head on top of Jiwoo’s.

“So, what does it mean?”

Oh god, it’s now or never. Jungeun thinks the words won’t come out, stuck in her throat as she tries to not hyperventilate but then Jiwoo grabs one of the hands on her lap, intertwining their fingers and it’s like the whole world slows down and she can only feel Jiwoo’s fingers holding onto her, Jiwoo’s perfume filling her head, Jiwoo’s warmth on her left side.

“It means I’m in love with you, I think I’ve been my entire life, but it took me a while to realize it.”

There it is.

Jiwoo lifts her head to look at her and even though Jungeun is sure confessing is the right thing to do it doesn’t change the fact that her face is so hot she thinks it’s very likely she will faint in the next couple of minutes or that she pretty much can’t take her eyes away from the water fountain in the middle of the park when she _knows_ Jiwoo is staring at her.

“Yeah, I think I’ve been in love with you my entire life too.” Jungeun whips her head around.

“Really?”

Jiwoo nods. “Jungeun?” She asks and Jungeun can tell Jiwoo’s not looking at her eyes.

“Yeah?” She replies, trying hard to not let her own eyes drop to Jiwoo’s lips.

“Can I- Can you- Can we-” Jiwoo stumbles over her words, gaze flickering between Jungeun’s lips and eyes.

Jungeun doesn’t need her to finish anyway, she’s already leaning in, right hand on Jiwoo’s cheek. Their lips meet and Jiwoo tastes like strawberry and pistachio and her usual grape chapstick. It’s way absurdly sweet and absurdly soft and about a million times better than Jungeun dreamed it would be. Jiwoo breaks away from her with half open eyes only to lean back in and in between the one millisecond Jiwoo wasn’t kissing her and when she is again Jungeun has an entire mental breakdown over how is it possible that one girl feels so soft.

They break apart again and it takes Jiwoo another moment to recover but when she does Jungeun watches her beam so bright she has to look away, Jiwoo tilts her face back though, to give her a tiny peck on the nose.

Jungeun feels her face burn up again and she hides it in her hands, burrowing into herself like an ostrich.

Jiwoo,of course, laughs loudly at her. “You’re embarrassed?!”

“Shut up,” comes the muffled reply.

Jiwoo drapes herself over Jungeun’s mound of embarrassment. “You go back to school in six weeks, I don’t think you have time to be feeling embarrassed. Even though your ears look really cute all pink like that,” she adds the last part like an afterthought.

Jungeun just groans.

Jiwoo’s hand caressing her shoulder and the way Jungeun can feel her chest softly rising and falling are so nice they end up staying like that. She’s too distracted with Jiwoo’s entire presence next to her that she almost doesn’t notice when the girl speaks up again, “Do you remember that time when we were 9 and you broke your arm trying to get a bird nest for me?”

Jungeun shifts and when Jiwoo lets her get up she immediately finds what Jiwoo must have been looking at. “It was right there, wasn’t it?” She points to a tree a little off to their right.

“Do you think we were already in love back then?”

Jungeun hums, “probably, I mean, why else would I have done something so stupid for you?” Jiwoo smacks her in the shoulder and Jungeun tries to defend herself, “I had to write with my left hand for a month!”

“I’ve done stupid things for you too!”

“Yeah, it just proves my point,” Jungeun chuckles.

“Are we really doing this?” Jiwoo asks, eyes fixed on the tree.

“What do you mean?”

Jiwoo whines. Jungeun thinks it’s adorable. “This, girlfriend thing.”

“I guess, do you want to?”

“Do you?”

Jungeun doesn’t even have to think about it. “I do,” she tells Jiwoo, “normally I’d be more nervous about this but it’s you and me.” She shrugs, taking one of Jiwoo’s hands to play with her fingers. “I’m pretty sure we dated all of high school without realizing it.”

Jiwoo giggles, moving her fingers so they’re holding hands again. “Remember when Yoojung said if I ever got a boyfriend it’d just be you?”

Jungeun grimaces. “Let’s never tell her, she’ll be so annoying.”

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“What else did your old dude say about soulmates?”

Jungeun strains to remember her lecture again. “He said that once someone finds their other half they never want to be apart from them, there’s no explainable reason to why everything is better with them, it just is.” She shrugs again, her eyes find Jiwoo’s and she gives their locked hands a squeeze. “So yes, I do think we’re soulmates.”

“You’re such a nerd.” There’s no bite behind her words, Jiwoo’s smiling so big her eyes have turned into half-moons and Jungeun leans in to kiss her cheek.

“You still like me though,” she says, getting up and pulling Jiwoo with her, “now let’s go back, it’s getting dark and my parents want you for dinner.”

“Do you think they’ll let me sleep over?”

“Probably, they like you better than they like me.”

Jiwoo gives a satisfied smile as she attaches herself to Jungeun’s arm while they’re walking and Jungeun makes a mental note to buy her philosophy professor a thank you gift for including Plato’s Symposium in the syllabus once her classes start again.


End file.
